


At Least I'm Enjoying the Ride

by apckrfan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire feels like she's going to hell in a bucket when she finds herself in a compromising position - and not minding too badly.</p><p>SPOILERS: None beyond Four Months Later (2x01)</p><p>'Erm this pairing should be warning enough with the explicit rating. If this tri-ship bugs you, move on! Claire is not 18 yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least I'm Enjoying the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [mature_heroes](http://community.livejournal.com/mature_heroes/) LJ community Challenge #3: Three's Company. My first two for the challenge had the third person as a voyeur, I thought I'd actually do one where the third person is involved.
> 
> BETAS: Thanks to dragonydreams, aphropdite_mine, and my ever-trusty smut reader Jeff. Any mistakes you find are mine, not theirs, so shoot me not them!

She was so going to hell, she mused as she adjusted the lapels again on her full-length raincoat. It was a nice coat, courtesy of Angela during Claire's brief stay with the Petrellis.

She'd hung up with Nathan and despite his claims to the contrary, knew he needed her. He had no one now that Heidi had left him, forbidding his boys to see him as long as he was drowning his sorrows away in a whisky bottle. Or whatever people like Nathan Petrelli drank. 

So, she'd booked a red-eye, prepared in her mind to skip school as she packed a few things and made her way to New York. Not exactly the blending-in her father wanted her to do, but he would just have to understand. Nathan needed her. She'd checked into a cheap hotel long enough to shower and make herself up. It was a good thing there were places around Peter's apartment that rented by the hour. 

How she'd gotten from that hotel to Peter's apartment was a blur. Could the cabbie tell what she was coming here to do? Did he know what she had - or didn't have - under the raincoat? She'd gotten here, though, without incident and was now waiting for Nathan to answer the door. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see you." 

"If I don't want to talk to you on the phone why would you possibly think I want to see you?" 

She could smell the alcohol on him. His eyes were glassy, a little unfocused. He was looking at her, but not seeing her. All the better to be pretty certain he wouldn't stop her from going through with her make-Nathan-feel-better-plan. 

It was a perverse plan, she mused for not the first time as she unbuckled the raincoat's belt and let it fall to the sides. Wordlessly, she worked the large, stiff buttons, making it more apparent as each one came undone that she wore nothing underneath. Except a strapless bra, garter, thong, stockings, and a pair of heels. 

She swallowed as he perused her body openly and without any apparent embarrassment. She should think he was a lecher of some sort, but he wasn't doing anything she hadn't offered. Still speechless, he hadn't said anything. She pushed on his chest, gently but enough that he stepped back allowing her to cross over the threshold. 

He pushed the door shut behind her once she'd let the raincoat drop to the floor around her feet. There wasn't anything sexy about waterproof cotton, but he found the rest of her ensemble more than appealing. 

She wasn't really very experienced, wasn't even sure what she was doing here, but her gut had gotten her this far so she continued to follow it. She silenced him with a kiss. He tasted like toothpaste. Was he just getting up for the day? Or going to bed after an all-night bender? There was an underlying taste of some sort of liquor and cigarettes. And his smell surrounded her. She'd always thought he smelled so good. Whatever expensive cologne he wore, they should pay him to advertise it. 

He kissed her back. Whether it was actual desire or just instinct, she couldn't tell. His hand cupping her bare ass, sliding his fingertips along the crease there gave her a pretty big clue that desire played a part in it. He groaned into the kiss as she slid her hand to his collar without breaking the kiss. 

"Claire" he murmured when she broke the kiss after unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. She kissed his neck, his throat, finding his collarbone as she undid a second and third button. 

"Shh," she whispered. 

"We shouldn't" 

"You need this." 

"You're" 

"Don't! Not now, just let me do this for you," she said, without looking at his face. If she looked him in the eyes and saw revulsion there, she wasn't sure what she'd do. She kissed his chest, finding first one nipple and then the other. His hand slid lower, along her ass so his fingertips grazed her labia causing her to cry out. His other hand found the back of her head, encouraging her to continue her sucking and biting at his chest. 

"For right now, here, this moment, you're just an attractive man and I'm just the attractive, consenting, young woman seducing you." 

She worked her way lower, trailing a path of kisses and bites from his chest along his abdomen as she opened his shirt all the way. She pushed it off, realizing too late he wouldn't be able to get his arms free unless he stopped touching her. She didn't want that. She wanted to see more of him, to be able to touch him freely. She knelt in front of him, taking each cuff in hand and unbuttoning it. Only after she'd kissed each of his fingertips did she let the shirt fall free to the floor near her raincoat. 

She pressed her cheek against the front of his pants. From this vantage point, she could feel that he was hard. She cupped him, squeezing his length, which caused him to give a soft hiss. She leaned in, trailing her tongue along the length available to her through the outline of his pants. She worked the belt and his zipper, sliding his erection out. 

He cupped her cheek then, lifting her face so she had to look at him. 

"As appealing a picture as you make kneeling before me, the bed would be more comfortable I think." 

She couldn't agree more; Peter's floor wasn't the most comfortable. She stood slowly and turned to walk toward the bedroom. Nathan reached out and grabbed her arm with his hand, stopping her. He backed her against the wall and kissed her hard, hands needy in their ravenous path from her arms to her waist, peeling the strip of fabric at either hip that held her thong in place away so it fell to the floor. His hands were at her breasts. 

She groaned as he cupped them, freeing them from the bra, stroking her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. He knew what he was doing, too, because her whole body seemed to be working its way to a slow burn as he circled the nipple area, gently pinching each one. 

"I thought you wanted the bedroom," she whispered, nipping at his lower lip with her teeth. 

"Had to make sure I wasn't dreaming." 

He reached around, unhooking the bra's clasp and letting it drop to the floor with their other things. She moved her feet, kicking the thong away so she was left in just the stockings, garter, and heels. His hand grazed one of the strips of fabric connecting the garter to her stockings. 

"These stay," he whispered gruffly. 

So, she'd guessed right, that he'd like an outfit like this. She could have easily gone with the thigh-high stockings that stay in place without the garter. She didn't know why he'd struck her as the type who would. She stepped away, taking his hand before walking toward the bedroom. 

"This isn't a dream, Nathan." 

She took a seat on the edge of Peter's bed. He was right in front of her, his pants at face level, the head visible through the fly. She took him into her mouth, sliding slowly over the length of him as she worked his pants down. She wanted to be able to touch and taste all of him. Cup him, roll his sac between her fingers, graze his ass with her fingers. Maybe even slide a fingertip inside, feel him clench around her as she would when he entered her. 

He stopped to remove the rest of his clothes before joining her on the bed. He was on his back now, head on the pillows. The smile on his face wasn't fake, wasn't practiced. Something else had replaced that glazed look in his eyes from earlier. In fact, he was looking at her with something akin to awe. And desire she supposed. She wondered if he'd really been drunk or just extremely tired. 

She crawled between his legs, tucking her hair behind her ears as she took him in for the first time naked. 

"You're gorgeous," she whispered, unabashedly looking over every inch of him. She could look at him and appreciate how handsome he was without embarrassment, she barely knew him after all. He was sculpted and defined and perfectly yummy. Every last inch of him, though she wished she could still see his face. 

"You're quite beautiful, too." 

She blushed, which was just stupid considering that she was essentially naked in front of him. The stockings, garter, and heels didn't count as far as she was concerned. And, well, she was about to have sex with him! 

"Thank you," she said, as he cupped her cheek, drawing her up further along his body so he could kiss her. He didn't need to pull too hard; she went willingly. She wanted the closeness of kissing, to know this wasn't just a fuck to him even if they were never going to go down this path again. 

Their lips parted and the kiss deepened as their tongues met. In the other room, he'd been a little hesitant, afraid. There was none of that now. Maybe he hadn't realized she was a sure thing out there. He knew it now. 

Her hand found his shaft, closing around it and stroking him. He groaned into the kiss, letting her know she was doing all right. She broke the kiss, sliding lower along his body, placing more kisses and bites along the way. He had a couple of bite marks, which she supposed she should feel bad about. Heidi could decide to visit him and there'd be evidence he'd been with someone else. She couldn't find it in herself to feel bad about any of it, though. Her body was telling her it sure didn't care; her mind was willing to agree. 

She took him into her mouth again, hand working the part of the shaft she couldn't take in and his sac. She brought a hand to his mouth, finding it without even looking and trailed his lips with a fingertip. He seemed to take the hint and parted them, taking the finger inside. He sucked on and licked it, sliding it in and out of his mouth much the same way she was doing to his penis just then. 

His groans were escalating, his thrusts into her mouth getting deeper, harder, and more uncontrolled. She was bringing him to a frenzy. She totally liked that feeling. She drew the finger away from his mouth and he actually seemed to give a disappointed sigh when it was gone. 

She'd never done this, but she'd read about it and hoped he'd enjoy it. She slid her moistened fingertip along his entrance, pressing ever so slightly. She knew saliva wasn't a substitute for lubricant so she didn't force it, but he shifted against her. Almost as if he wanted her to continue. 

"Not sure how you feel about swallowing, but if it's not your thing" 

He didn't have time to finish his statement, though she knew what he was going to say. Three things happened at once. 

She managed to take him completely into her mouth. 

Her fingertip slid inside of him not even an inch, but it was there. 

Both of these were part of her plan. 

The third thing she could not have planned or thought of happening. In the doorway behind them came a voice. 

"You were supposed to call me if she came to you." 

It was her father. She didn't need to see him to know. And she didn't need to see him to know he didn't sound entirely upset. How much had he seen? Too much, considering she was basically naked with her backside to him. How had he gotten in? Nathan had closed the door. Or had he? She assumed he had, but he was a little distracted with her disrobing in front of him. 

She couldn't stop what she was doing, though. Nathan was so close, she knew that, and wanted that to happen. She wanted to complete this. She had to finish this. 

It seemed these things simultaneously caused him to come, which caused her to moan as she found out first hand that she was a swallower. Not really through much choice by her, but she didn't mind. 

She continued to lick and suck him, cleaning him off. Whether he thought she hadn't heard her father or had simply forgotten about him, she didn't know. Neither were the case, she was just ignoring him. That became difficult to do when she felt a fingertip graze her ass. She cried out in surprise, because she knew it wasn't Nathan's fingertip. His hands were at her head, and unless he was Stretch Armstrong wouldn't fit all the way down there right now anyway. 

So, that meant her dad was touching her. This caused her to stop her attentions to Nathan's cock. She looked up at him. He didn't look entirely as surprised as she was by the other man's presence. Why hadn't he expected to be shot or pummeled? Both are viable options when a father catches his little girl in bed with someone old enough to be her father. Oh, the irony there! 

"You're so wet," her dad whispered as he sank a finger inside of her. And she was, because he slid right in without any effort or discomfort. Instinctively, she pushed back against his finger, her ass brushing against him as she did. 

A second joined the one finger; her breath caught. She let her head fall against Nathan's thigh. The bizarreness of this moment was finally catching up with her. For just a second she thought about protesting, saying something. That's all she had time for. The next thing she knew his mouth, his tongue, his teeth were right there. Giving her what she needed, wanted. 

He was so good, thorough, and from the muffled groans she heard coming from between her legs, he obviously enjoyed what he was doing. 

"Oh God," she muttered as he brought her closer. She noticed, too, that Nathan wasn't staying limp, so evidently he was enjoying the show. She really was going to hell. That's all there was to it. 

He drew away then. Had she said that aloud? Or was he having second thoughts? That would be so uncool, because she was pretty invested in seeing this through now. 

"Daddy?" 

"Not going anywhere," he whispered. She thought she noticed Nathan start to answer, too, but he said nothing. 

She heard the sound of a zipper and glanced over her shoulder, watching as he got undressed. Was she really going to let this happen? She'd always thought it was just sluts who wanted two guys, but at this moment she understood the appeal of double all the guy parts. 

He stepped up behind her; she climbed up further on the bed. She was just short of being in position for Nathan to enter her. Her dad had to kneel on the bed behind her now. She wanted that, the feel of both of them - one under her and one behind her. And her between them. Skin to skin. She forced herself to keep her eyes open as he slid inside of her, watching Nathan's cloud once again with desire. 

She bit her lip, stopping a whimper from being too loud. Noah reached around her, cupping a breast as Nathan reached between her legs, stroking her clit. He slid a finger lower, entering her as her dad pulled out almost all the way. So, it was just the head of a penis and a finger inside of her. 

Her dad pulled all the way out then, his hands resting at her hips. Nathan's finger went all the way inside of her, joined by another. She swallowed, sure the surprise was written all over her face when her dad reached between her legs and took hold of Nathan's penis. 

"I'll guide him into you," he whispered from behind her, kissing her neck, her ear, nuzzling her there as if this was normal. 

He did as he said, guided Nathan inside of her as she lowered herself over and onto him. The feeling of fullness this way was incredible. The sight of her dad's hand around another man's cock was bizarrely arousing. She didn't know that was in her. Then again, she didn't know this was in either of them. 

"You're not ready for both of us together, so we'll have to take turns," her dad whispered. "He's already come, so I'll go but he deserves to feel you, too." 

"How did you? You knew?" 

"I've known you couldn't stay away from him, yes." 

She closed her eyes; Nathan's eyes were too haunting against the face that looked so unfamiliar to her with a full beard and moustache. 

"And he was supposed to call you if I came here?" 

"You didn't give me enough time to, but yes," Nathan answered instead. 

Her dad slid a finger inside of her, then out, moving up along her ass and pressing against her hole there. She now understood how Nathan felt. She wasn't sure she wanted it exactly, but it was instinct to push back against the finger trying to enter her. 

He timed entering her with one of her downward thrusts, taking Nathan all the way inside of her and she cried out. The feeling of both of them inside of her like that was toooverwhelming, but in a good way. 

"I need to be inside of you again," he whispered behind her, kissing her shoulder. She didn't want to stop having Nathan inside of her, but knowing someone would be replacing him right away did serve as a bit of encouragement. 

She slid herself lower on the bed so her breasts were even with Nathan's penis. She stroked him, rubbing the head against first one nipple and then the other as her dad slid inside of her again. She watched for a reaction from Nathan, wondering if despite what they were doing what she was doing now was too much. Too odd. He didn't seem to mind at all, so she kept going. She rested him in the valley between her breasts, stroking him. Soon he was thrusting against her on his own. 

Between this and her dad behind her, inside of her with his finger now joined by another inside of her ass too, she was close. So close. Both men seemed to know it. Nathan's thrusts into her hand, against her breasts grew more frantic as did her dad's inside of her. 

Soon, they were all spent. She collapsed on top of Nathan, her chest covered with evidence of his climax. There was no outward evidence of her dad's, but he had, too. 

She hadn't bothered to try and move from where she was when she'd had her orgasm. Her head rested just above his pelvic bone, arm around his waist. He had one arm around her. Her dad, beside them on the bed had his arm around her, too. Their hands were touching, she noticed, but neither man made an effort to pull away from the other one's touch. 

"You realize," she said, regarding first Nathan and then her dad. "We'll probably go to hell for this." 

Two hands slid low along her back to her ass, two very different hands moving simultaneously, cupping her, two sets of fingers grazed her labia in unison. If they weren't careful she was going to be ready to go again. She felt the evidence of her dad working on being ready to go again against her hip. She felt the same about Nathan against her chest. Nathan must have seen it or took her soft groan to mean exactly what it did. 

"At least we'll enjoy the ride while we get there," Nathan murmured. 

Her dad didn't say anything, but she thought he probably agreed with Nathan. What was more, so did she. 

~The End~ 


End file.
